


Until Next Time

by CaliHart



Series: Come Together [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Chris, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Relationship of Convenience, Subspace, sub!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter needs to be put under on a regular basis just to feel like he can control himself. Chris, not wanting Peter to lose his mind and go on another rampage, obliges him. </p><p>Pretty much just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Next Time

Peter was kneeling on the cold basement floor, though he didn’t feel the cold, and not because the stone directly under his knees had been slightly warmed by his skin. His hands were tied behind him, his ankles similarly bound, and a metal bit gag was held between his teeth. His gaze was hazy and unfocused, fixed loosely on the far wall, and his naked and half aroused state didn’t bother him. He was deep in subspace. 

The sound of footsteps—boots—on stairs barely registered in his ears. He only stirred when he felt a touch of leather on his shoulder; a whip, he thought, but he couldn’t be sure. He turned his head slowly to look at the man standing over him, blinking absently. 

“How are you feeling, Peter?” Chris asked softly. Peter worked his jaw, his teeth clacking against the bit as he tried to reply, having forgotten it was there. Chris chuckled quietly and placed a hand on the side of Peter’s face, watching as the wolf leaned into the touch. 

“Have you been a good boy while I was gone?” he asked. Peter nodded and nuzzled into Chris’s palm. “Well then, I think you deserve a treat. What do you think?” He unbuckled the gag and pulled it free from Peter’s mouth, setting it aside. Peter’s mouth moved soundlessly for a moment before he replied. 

“Yes please, Master,” he slurred. Chris opened his jeans and pulled out his cock. It had gone soft after he left the basement because he’d been doing business. He stepped closer, between Peter’s spread legs, and shifted his hips forward until his cock brushed the wolf’s mouth. Peter blinked hazily and his tongue peeked out of his mouth, barely touching Chris’s cock before it retreated, then it appeared again and gave him a long, slow lick. Chris curled a hand around the back of Peter’s head, encouraging him, and Peter tilted his head to lick and mouth at Chris’s cock as he brought it to full hardness. 

“Tell me what you taste,” Chris commanded. Peter whined and spoke between licks.

“Denim. Lotion. Oil. Piss. Soap. Leather. Sweat, semen. Sss…strawberries, Master?” Peter licked his lips, looking up at Chris with a hint of confusion in his vacant expression. 

“Very good, pet. Mind the teeth now.” Chris guided Peter’s head forward, watching as his cock slid into the wolf’s mouth. It always gave him a bit of a rush to know such a delicate part of himself was so near to a set of wolf fangs. Peter’s eyes slid half shut, the narrow ring of blue around the black barely visible now. He rocked his hips gently, feeling Peter’s tongue move sloppily against him. He pulled back after a moment, gripping Peter’s hair when he moved to follow him. Peter whined, drool spilling down his chin as his tongue hung out of his mouth, seeking for his treat. 

“Masssster,” Peter slurred, his eyes going totally vacant before they closed. Chris pet his head and pushed his jeans down his thighs. He guided Peter’s head down, under his cock to press his face into his pubic hair, Peter’s nose pressing against his balls. Peter’s head shifted repeatedly, mouthing aimlessly at his thighs before he located his balls and started laving them in earnest. Chris groaned, looking down to see Peter’s cock start leaking onto the floor. He hardly needed the sight to reaffirm that Peter loved getting his face in someone’s crotch. Peter took one of his balls in his mouth and started sucking on it, his shoulder leaning against Chris’s leg as he tilted his head back to get a better angle. He gave diligent attention to both balls, then nuzzled in farther between his thighs when they drew up closer to Chris’s body. He tongued briefly at Chris’s perineum, unable to do much there with Chris standing. He whined and pulled back, licking his lips and chin. 

“Master, more, please?” Peter asked, his fangs descending and cutting into his lip and tongue. 

“Only if you put the fangs away,” Chris said, pulling over a nearby chair. Peter ran his tongue over his teeth and his fangs shrank back. Chris patted him on the head and turned around, pushing his hips out as he leaned on the back of the chair. Peter leaned forward and nuzzled his face between Chris’s cheeks. Chris could feel him shudder, tonguing his hole when he found it until it was thoroughly wet, then he pushed in. Chris moaned, letting Peter rim him for several minutes, glad he had the chair to lean on. Eventually he reached back, pushing Peter’s head down and hearing him whine until he spread his legs farther apart and cocked his hips back. Peter pressed in and mouthed at his perineum, then the back of his balls. Peter was so good with his mouth; one time Chris would have to tie him lying down and then sit on his face and let Peter have at him. 

After a while, he stopped Peter and turned around, ignoring his whining to press the hot head of his cock against his lips. Peter immediately sucked him in, pressing his tongue against the slit before pressing it against the bottom of the head. Chris hissed and grabbed his hair, rocking his hips until he released in Peter’s mouth. The wolf swallowed it down, licking his lips for any that might have leaked out, and then suckled the tip of Chris’s cock, cleaning it with his tongue despite Chris’s over-sensitized hissing. When the hunter pulled away, Peter looked mournful, and Chris sighed. 

Chris lowered himself to his knees, wrapping his hand around Peter’s cock and stroking him as Peter rocked his hips into his hand, his mouth dropping open. It only took a minute before Peter came across his hand. Chris stroked him through the aftershocks and lifted his hand to Peter’s mouth. The wolf obediently cleaned his cum away, licking and sucking at Chris’s skin until every trace was gone. Chris untied him then and moved him to the recovery bed in the corner, curling up with him. Peter would sleep for an hour or two, long enough to recover and come out of subspace without dropping, then he would leave and Chris would be left to clean up, like how it always went. Until next time.


End file.
